1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector housing with a terminal position assurance (TPA) member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0085127 A1 discloses a connector having a housing and a movable front retainer. The front retainer is pushed inward to a full locking position after all the terminals have been inserted into the housing.
There is a continuing desire to provide electrical connectors in ever decreasing smaller sizes. However, electrical contacts of electrical connectors still need to be electrically separated or isolated from each other. In addition, a terminal position assurance (TPA) feature is a desired feature in some types of electrical connector to assure full insertion of a contact or terminal into an electrical connector housing to form the electrical connector. Thus, there is a need to provide an electrical connector which has a smaller size than a conventional connector, but still has its electrical terminals separated from each other and has a TPA feature.